One Hero
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Viven en un mundo lleno de héroes y personas que no quieren ser salvadas. Y personas que quieren ser salvadas, pero no notan que solo ellas mismas pueden hacerlo. Viven en un mundo en el que las personas dejaron de pedir ayuda, de confiar en héroes y creer en que alguien está ahí para ellos.


**Título**: One Hero _(And millions of people who doesn't want to be saved.)_

**Personaje**: Blackbird y Nightbird.

**Pareja**: Klaine.

**Extensión**: 2,416 palabras

**Nota**: AU con Los Increí escrito de forma apresurada por lo que no prometo la mejor de las coherencias. Aun así, supongo que no está mal... (?) Nota importante al final.

* * *

Cuando Rachel abre la puerta esa noche a quien menos espera ver al otro lado es a Kurt. Mucho menos espera verle con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada más triste que haya podido portar en la vida. Ni siquiera sabe qué decir cuando le ve, la vida jamás le ha preparado para saber cuál es el plan de acción a seguir cuando un Kurt Hummel desaliñado y lloroso toca a tu puerta.

(Especialmente porque, hasta hace unos segundos, si alguien mencionara la palabra desaliñado y Kurt, Rachel no encontraría la relación.)

Está a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar qué sucede, o quién ha muerto, o qué planeta acaba de estallar cuando Kurt se le adelanta.

—Blaine y yo tuvimos una discusión.

Ella no dice nada y él no se molesta en añadir información. Rachel se hace a un lado y le deja pasar. Muere por preguntar, porque Kurt y Blaine jamás pelean. Porque Blaine jamás pelea. Porque no entiende cómo Blaine echaría de la casa a Kurt por una discusión si esta no fuese realmente seria.

Muere por preguntar, pero Kurt le mira y sus ojos gritan "no hables, Rachel, no hables" y, quizá por primera vez, Rachel decide escucharlos en vez de sucumbir a sus ganas de callar al mundo y hacerse escuchar.

(Rachel agradece que Finn haya tenido que salir esa noche por su trabajo, no sabe si él hubiese entendido si estuviese allí.)

No dice nada y Kurt tampoco. Pasan la noche viendo comedias románticas y comiendo helado. Kurt no ríe, Rachel lo nota, pero sus ojos siguen gritando que no hable así que les hace caso.

Algún día hablará, seguramente.

* * *

Kurt no regresa a su casa hasta las seis de la tarde del próximo día. Decidió no regresar a la mañana para darle más tiempo a Blaine de tranquilizarse, no está seguro de si ha decidido bien aun.

Cuando entra a su hogar, lo primero que nota es que Tina está en la sala con los gemelos y que Blaine y Amber no están con ellos.

Se quita su chaqueta, deja su portafolio sobre la mesa y se aclara la garganta para atraer la atención de Tina. Ella no lo mira y Kurt automáticamente entiende que está enfadada con él. No sabe qué hace Blaine con sus amigos, pero todos tienen una característica similar: si hieres a Blaine de alguna forma, o te destruyen diez segundos después de enterarse o planean la manera de hacerlo lentamente.

Tina nunca le pareció una mujer apurada.

—Está con Amber, arriba.

La voz es seca, enfadada y sí, seguramente está planeando la manera de vengarse. Agradece el hecho de que podría defenderse de ella, Tina pudo haber sido de las más aclamadas heroínas cuando aun podían serlo, con su absorción de energía y todo, pero Kurt puede infligir daño con solo mirar a alguien. No es que piense hacerle daño a Tina, claro, pero es tranquilizador saber que ella no podría hacerle tanto daño.

Los gemelos le observan en silencio, como si sintieran el enojo de Tina y el recelo de su padre, como si supiesen que algo anda mal.

Él les sonríe un poco, intentando parecer calmado y se dirige a las escaleras. En parte porque quiere disculparse con Blaine ya y también porque quiere alejarse de Tina y su odio silencioso.

* * *

Cuando entra al cuarto de Amber, solo la ve a ella en la cuna. Aun así, sabe que Blaine está en el cuarto, en algún rincón, intentando ser invisible para todo el mundo. Kurt respira hondo, porque no sabe qué decir. Ha pasado un día entero fuera de la casa y no tiene idea de qué decirle a Blaine. Un "no fue mi intención" sonaría vacío y un "lo siento" no sería nada nuevo.

—Sé que estás aquí, Blaine—murmura, quizá para sacudir el nerviosismo o para estar seguro de que no le habla a la pared. Sin contar los ruidos que produce Amber, la habitación se mantiene en silencio. Kurt suspira—. No debí haber reaccionado de esa forma. Ni haber dicho lo que dije. Hay cosas con las que no he sido honesto y lo lamento.

Silencio.

—Debí decirte que salía con Santana y Noah, y a dónde salía con ellos. No debí ocultarlo. Sabía que intentarías hacer que cambiara de opinión, que te enfadarías y yo… No quería pelear, ¿sí? Solo quería sentir lo de antes. Sentirme un héroe otra vez. Aunque lo haya arruinado todo.

El silencio sigue siendo casi una presencia palpable en la habitación. Kurt respira y se concentra en que la humedad en sus ojos no sea más que solo humedad.

—No eres una decepción, no para mí. Jamás para mí. No debí decirlo, estaba enojado y quería herir. Supongo que es mi respuesta inmediata. Pero no eres una decepción.

Habla rápido, como si necesitara desesperadamente que Blaine lo entendiese. Porque necesita desesperadamente que Blaine lo entienda. Kurt jamás ha tenido intenciones de herir a las personas, pero, por alguna razón, si alguien decide pasar más tiempo del necesario junto a él, sucederá.

Quizá sea porque su don es justamente eso, herir personas. Puede sostenerlas con el mayor cuidado posible, pero siempre terminará infringiendo dolor. Por no saber pensar lo que dice antes de hablar, por no controlarse, por ser tan impulsivo.

(Blaine una vez dijo que Kurt es la persona más compasiva que jamás ha conocido.

Kurt olvidó decirle que puede ser más cruel que compasivo a veces, aunque no lo quiera.)

—No soy una decepción, ¿en qué sentido? ¿Cómo persona o como héroe?

La voz suena baja, casi murmurada, Kurt se gira y se topa con Blaine, que le mira tranquilo, como si hablaran del clima. Supone que ha estado pensando en la situación el suficiente tiempo como para poder aparentar que no le afecta tanto.

Blaine y sus apariencias, su don. Puede verse como él quiera, pero, más importante para él, como cualquier otra persona quiera. Puede pasar de verse como él a ser como Kurt o Puck o cualquier persona, del género que sea.

Kurt pensó que solo era eso, verse como cualquier persona, pero no. Resulta que Blaine puede manipular su apariencia entera, lo que quiere decir que puede dejar de ser visible o endurecer su piel de tal manera que ni siquiera los golpes de Noah le hace daño.

Seguramente puede hacer otros trucos que no le ha contado a nadie.

Aun así, el don de Blaine, contrario a Kurt, es completamente defensivo, puede soportar golpes y ser invisible, pero no puede causar daño. Su fuerza es demasiado limitada.

Y esa es la razón por la que Blaine Anderson cree que es una decepción. Podría ser un héroe como Kurt, pero no puede, porque no puede hacer nada más que defenderse.

Kurt le observa y, cuando habla, se asegura de que su voz deje ver que no está mintiendo.

—No eres una decepción. Ni como persona ni como héroe.

Blaine sonríe, pero no de la manera que Kurt espera, sonríe burlón…. Casi sarcástico, como si no creyera lo que dice. ¿Por qué lo haría? El mundo se ha encargado de hacer que se le grave en la piel que para ellos es una decepción. La única razón por la que jamás le ardió fue porque creía que Kurt no compartía el pensamiento, pero ahora…

Su piel arde como si estuviese en medio de brazas de fuego.

—Conozco personas que no estarían de acuerdo, ni siquiera me pensaron merecedor del título de héroe.

Oh, sí. La Agencia. Las personas que reclutaban héroes, cuando aún era legal. Kurt aun recuerda el día en el que Blaine intentó entrar y le dijeron que no, que su poder no era suficiente como para luchar contra el mal.

Mutar completamente tu apariencia no era suficiente para ellos. Querían personas que pudiesen atacar, no defenderse. Como Kurt, como Santana y su fuego, como Puck y su fuerza sobrehumana, como Tina y su absorción de energía.

Para la Agencia, ser invisible o poder verse como cualquier otra persona no valía nada. Especialmente si el enemigo tenía un rastreador entre ellos y lograba localizar a Blaine sin necesidad de verlo.

Mutar tu apariencia no era nada comparado con la fuerza del enemigo. Así que lo negaron.

Kurt sabe que jamás ha logrado pasar la página del todo. Para toda persona que nacía con un don, ser parte de la Agencia era el más grande sueño. La meta. Seguramente lo era para Blaine también. Como lo era para él mismo.

El rechazo de la Agencia abrió aun más la herida en la autoestima de Blaine, Kurt lo sabe bien. Lo sabe porque, aun después de tantos años, aun no sabe cómo sanarla.

—No me importa lo que ellos crean.

—Quizá a mí sí.

Kurt se queda quieto, sin saber qué contestar y, de pronto, sonríe. Porque si uno de los dos fuera una decepción, no sería Blaine, nunca sería Blaine.

Kurt provocó que cerraran la Agencia y que salvar personas fuera ilegal. _Salvar personas es ilegal._ Ser un héroe está prohibido.

Una ley retorcida e incoherente. Porque hay cientos de héroes escondidos entre las personas, pero ellas no quieren que las salven. Y Kurt fue el culpable de todo.

Pero, en serio, ¿cómo iba a saber él que el hombre no había resbalado del techo del edificio sino que era un suicida?

¿Cómo iba a saber él?

Así que sonríe y mira a Blaine, que le observa con el seño fruncido, sin entender qué es tan gracioso.

—Aun así, al final del día, yo soy la más grande decepción de todas. Provoqué que la Agencia fuese desmantelada, Blaine.

Blaine, contrario a lo que esperaba Kurt, no hace más que bajar la vista a donde está Amber, con aun más tristeza pintada en el rostro.

Cuando se trata de esa mirada, Kurt siempre ha querido dar todo lo que tiene porque su don no sea infringir daño sino sanarlo. Quizá así Blaine genuinamente feliz.

Kurt ha intentado todo lo humanamente posible, pero aun no logra quitarle ese sentir de que no es suficiente, quiere arrancarlo de sus hombros, quiere que deje de ser un peso en su vida, pero no sabe cómo.

Blaine, por su parte, siempre ha querido quitarle el sentimiento de culpa a Kurt. Siempre ha querido mutarlo como él mismo hace y convertirlo en algo que produce alegría y no lagrimas. Siempre ha querido que Kurt deje de golpearse por algo que no es su culpa.

Pero, al parecer, ninguno de los dos encontrará la solución a los problemas del otro en un día cercano.

O, quizá, el truco está en que cada uno debe quitarse su propio peso de los hombros.

Blaine juega con las pequeñas manitas de Amber, quien le sonríe y suelta una leve risa.

—Naciste con un don y salvaste vidas con él. Sigues haciéndolo, por más ilegal que sea, por más que te pida que dejes de hacerlo. Yo, por otro lado, nací con un don inservible.

— ¿Acaso son nuestros poderes lo que importan al final? Causo daño, Blaine. Hago que las personas sientan tanto dolor físico y mental que les es imposible moverse. No defiendo a nadie, no salvo vidas, solo daño personas. Tal vez esas personas sean asesinas o ladronas, pero lo importante es que las daño.

Blaine le mira, Amber se queda y hala sus dedos con sus pequeñas manos para que le preste atención, pero Blaine solo le mira. Serio.

—Estás repitiendo lo que dijo el abogado de ese suicida, Kurt.

Kurt suspira. Quizá lo hace porque tenía razón al fin y al cabo.

Kurt les hace daño a las personas. Santana quema cosas. Puck destruye todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Tina absorbe energía de los demás.

Había un chico en la Agencia que podía hacer que recordaras los momentos más traumatizantes de tu vida.

La Agencia no estaba formada por héroes que defendían, sino de personas que agredían a las personas que herían a otras. Quizá otras eran salvadas en el proceso, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ellos jamás hubiesen sido héroes.

O, al menos, por eso cerraron la Agencia.

No eran defensores, eran, a falta de mejor definición, agresores de agresores.

—Tenía razón, Blackbird nunca fue un héroe real, pero tú… Blaine, por lo que más quieras, eres un psicólogo, ¿tienes idea de cuántas vidas has salvado? Quizá no de asesinos, violadores, ladrones o villanos extraños, pero sí de ellos mismos. Y créeme, yo soy el peor villano que jamás he enfrentado, tal como estoy seguro de que tú lo eres para ti.

Blaine no dice nada, solo mira a Amber y tensa la mandíbula. Kurt sabe que quiere llorar, pero no quiere hacerlo frente a ninguno de los dos. Blaine y sus máscaras.

—Vivimos en un mundo lleno de héroes y personas que no quieren ser salvadas.

—Y personas que tienen que salvarse a sí mismas y no lo notan.

Kurt sonríe y Blaine toca la nariz de Amber con cariño.

—No tienes que dormir con Rachel hoy—dice, Kurt le mira, porque pensaba en disculparse otra vez y quizá mil veces más, pero Blaine le sonríe un poco y Kurt olvida todo porque, bien, está sonriéndole.

—No sabes mentir, Kurt. No estarías aquí si no lo lamentaras realmente.

Kurt no dice nada, toma la mano de Blaine entre la suya y la sujeta fuerte. Porque viven en un mundo lleno de héroes y personas que no quieren ser salvadas. Y personas que quieren ser salvadas, pero no notan que solo ellas mismas pueden hacerlo. Viven en un mundo en el que las personas dejaron de pedir ayuda, de confiar en héroes y creer en que alguien está ahí para ellos.

Aquellos que fueron héroes o alguna vez quisieron serlo solo luchan por amoldarse a la vida que han trazado aquellos que ya no los quieren.

Viven en un mundo en el que cada persona es su propio villano y quizá, solo quizá, su propio héroe también.

Kurt sujeta la mano de Blaine y le susurra que no volverá a decir cosas sin pensar y que no es una decepción, que jamás será una decepción.

Blaine sujeta la mano de Kurt y le contesta que entiende que Kurt quiera que todo sea como antes y que no tiene la culpa, jamás tendrá la culpa.

Cada persona es su propio héroe y su propio villano, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan tener un compañero.

* * *

**Comentario**: Okay, así están las cosas. La razón por la que estuve tan distanciada de estos lares es porque tuve un suceso de depresión (no sé si llamarlo depresión o serios ataques de ansiedad y tristeza extrema... O ambos a la vez.) y no podía escribir ni leer ni pensar con la cabeza porque, really, I was a mess. Me dediqué a dibujar (si les interesa, las cosas que hice andan bailando en mi tumblr, lettersfromnoah).

En estos días iré quitando cosas de entre mis fics. Long-fics que no voy a actualizar, otros que voy a actualizar, pero quiero rehacer por completo y otros que prefiero escribir sola para luego subirlos completos porque, en serio, ¿tienen idea de cuán frustrante es saber que alguien quiere leer algo y que no encuentres como continuarlo? Me da vergüenza, realmente.

Abriré verses, organizaré esa historia Seblaine que tengo dispersa por ahí, etc. En conclusión, quiero organizarme y no preocuparme tanto por lo que no he hecho sino alegrarme por lo que he hecho, ¿okay? Lamento si saco algo que querían leer o algo.

Also, mi estilo de escribir ha cambiado, creo. Antes era amistoso y ahora es algo serio... Supongo que cambió conmigo, dunno. Algunas cosas debo editarlas para añadirles profundidad y... no sé, simplemente, quiero entender qué rayos es mi perfil, ¿bien? Porque me siento tan perdida en él que parecería que no es mío.

Y eso, eso es todo. ¿Hasta pronto...?


End file.
